6 Months
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: [Requested By Chibi Itachi One shot] 'It's been six months Neji...where are you' [NejiTen]


**Hi everyone! **

**This was a request from Chibi Itachi.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. :(**

**This is my first real angst fic.**

**...amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**That's just about it!**

**Kay. On with the one-shot!**

**

* * *

**

**6 Months**

**By Chibi Shino**

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

The alarm clock went off as Tenten slowly woke up. She sat up. As she stretched, she let out a huge yawn. She turned to see the sleeping form of her fiance, Neji. She smiled as she whipped a few stray hairs from his face. "3 more days." She whispered. "3 more days until I'm Tenten Hyuga..." She jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she walked out to see that the bed was made. She smiled. Neji's up!

She threw on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and hopped down the stairs. The smell of pancakes filled the air. Tenten took a big whiff and sighed. Sometimes, she feels like the luckiest girl in the world. She walked into the kitchen to see Neji at the stove, making pancakes in jeans and a white t-shirt. She snuck up behind him and hugged him. "Good morning..." Tenten greeted dreamily.

Neji turned his head to face Tenten. "Good morning." He greeted back, smirking. He turned back to the pancake he was making, Tenten's arms still wrapped around him. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked as he flipped the pancake.

Tenten smiled as she buried her face into the back of his shirt. "I had a very nice sleep!" She replied. "How about you?"

"Eh. Same here." Tenten let go of him to allow him to set the pancakes on the table. She grabbed some dishes and utensils and set the table. They both sat down and started to eat. "So..." Neji said, starting a conversation. "How are your missions going?" He asked smoothly.

"Pretty good." Tenten replied as she cut a piece of pancake off. "They send me out of the city village so frequently!" She added as she popped the piece into her mouth. "You?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

"All is well." He answered calmly. They sat in silence as they ate. Neji spoke up. "3 more days." He said.

Tenten looked at him. "Yeah..." She sighed dreamily.

She put a hand under her chin and stared at Neji. Just stared. He chose to ignore this action and continue eating. After a few minutes of this, Neji placed his fork down. "Okay. Why are you staring?" He asked.

Tenten giggled and sat back into her chair. "Oh nothing..." She said. "I'm just thinking about what life's going to be like after we're married. Tenten Hyuga..." She pondered. Neji smirked. She noticed this and frowned. "What? Am I really that hopeless?"

"No. Not hopeless." He smirked. "It sounds so right." Tenten stared at him curiously. "Tenten Hyuga. It sounds so right."

Tenten smiled. "Yes...it does." She then popped the last of her pancakes into her mouth and stood up. "I'm going to go get changed for todays mission,okay?" She excused herself. Neji nodded. Placed her plate into the sink and ran upstairs. Tenten walked towards her vanity and smiled at her reflection. Soon she won't just be Tenten. Soon she'll be Tenten Hyuga. A Hyuga. Married to THE Neji Hyuga. Her life couldn't get any better.

"Are you going to stare at yourself all day or are you going to get changed?" Asked a voice from behind her.

She jumped and whirled around. "Neji!" She sighed from relief. "I hate when you sneak up on me like that!" She said, slightly irritated.

"Sorry." Neji apologized. "I have to get dressed too, you know." He walked passed Tenten and opened his draw up, revealing his black accessory. He heard a giggle from behind him. "What Tenten?" He asked as he picked up his object of interest.

"I'm just wondering...why are you so attached to that man skirt?" Tenten asked, still giggling. Neji turned to her with a curious look on his face. She sighed. "Neji. LOOK AT IT." She grabbed it out of his hands and slid it over her pajamas. "See? Skirt!" She said happily.

Neji sighed. "How do you come to realize these things?" He asked.

She cocked her head to the side. "Know what? I have no idea. Anyway," She slid out of the skirt and threw it at Neji, "Here's your skirt back." He caught it."I have to go get changed. If you finish before me, wait, okay?"

"Sure." Neji said as he got his other articles of clothing and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"What kind of mission do you think we will get today?" Tenten asked as she and Neji walked to the Hokage's office. "You think it will be exciting? We never get anything exciting..." She wander off in her memories. "Remember that one time we had to go get her that sake?" She started to laugh. "Then I found out you used the same shampoo as me. When you wanted me to be quiet, you kissed me! Remember?" 

Neji smirked. "Yes. And that shut you up."

Tenten smiled and shook her head. "Uh-uh! You kissed me three more times THEN I shut up!" She corrected.

"Oh, silly me." Neji said sarcastically as they walked into the Hokage's office. She was asleep. Neji sighed and shook the desk slightly. "Hokage-sama?" He asked.

Tsunade's head shot up and she yelled, "I wasn't sleeping! I was simply resting before I went to sleep!" She sighed in relief when she noticed it was just Neji and Tenten, who's faces showed pure horror. "Heh...sorry about that..." She apologized, wiping the drool from her mouth. "I thought you where Shizune for a moment. Anyway, you want a mission?" Neji gave her a look that read 'Isn't it obvious?!'.

"Yes." Tenten said politely.

"Okay then." Tsunade turned and took out a scroll from her pile. "Okay...A...A..A..A.." Read Tsunade, trying to find the A rank she was looking for. "AH HA! A!" She exclaimed and pointed to the letter with pride. "Hmmm...it says that there is a prince that needs protecting." She read.

"Me and Neji can handle tha-" Tenten started, then stopped, seeing that Tsunade raised her hand.

"However..." She lowered her hand. "It says that there can only be one bodyguard as not to arouse suspicion." Tsunade finished. She raised her head up. "So who's going to go? It's an A-rank, so it's going to be fairly dangerous." She said, placing her hands under her chin. "Remember. Only one." Neji and Tenten stared at eachother in worry. Tsunade sighed. "Please hurry this up." She begged.

Neji took a deep breath. "I'll go." He said boldly.

Tenten jumped and stared at her future husband. "Neji?"

Tsunade stared at the brave Hyuga. "Are you sure?" She asked. "You know there's a chance you may never return."

Neji nodded. "I know the risks." He smirked. "I am a ninja after all."

Tenten turned to him. "Are you sure Neji? I don't want you to be to hu-" She got cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. Tsunade turned in her chair as she let the young couple make out.

Neji cut the kiss off. "Wait for me, okay?" He whispered. Tenten nodded as he turned an walked out of the door.

"Oh!" Tsunade gasped. "Tenten! I forgot to tell you..." Tenten turned to the Hokage, who took out a piece of paper. She stood up and handed the paper to Tenten. "Here's the test results."

Tenten took a deep breath and accepted the paper. Her eyes scanned over it and widened as she lowered the paper. "Oh god..." She breathed.

* * *

_It's been six months Neji...where are you?_

Tenten walked to the edge of the Hokage's roof. She sighed as she clutched her stomach. She was 6 months pregnant and she still can't tell him the news. He hasn't sent any letters in 3 months. Tenten looked up to the sky. "Come back soon..." She wished.

"Tenten." She gasped and whirled around to see Tsunade standing there. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Tsunade apologized.

"That's okay." Tenten smiled. "What did you need?" She asked politely.

"I wanted to check on how you and the baby are doing." The Hokage replied. She walked over and asked, "Feeling okay? Any dizziness? Sickness?" Tenten shook her head. Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." She conforted. "He'll come back. I'm sure of it."

Tenten gave her a reassuring smile. "I know! He's tough!" She giggled. "A few missing-nins can't bring him down!"

Tsunade chuckled and took her hand off. "That's the Tenten I know and love." She eyed Tenten's stomach. "By the way... did you think of a name yet?"

Tenten shook her head. "I don't know if it's a boy or a girl. Neji and I will decide after he comes back." She looked down at the street. "...where could he be...?" She wondered out loud. Tsunade gave her a worried look. Tenten closed her eyes and held her stomach.

_Come back soon. We'll be waiting for you._

* * *

"Mom! MOM!" Cried a little boy who held something in his hands. 

"Megumi! I told you not to run!" Tenten scolded as the 3 year old ran up to her and Sakura, who was visiting. The toddler giggled as he showed his mother what he held. "My, my! What have you got there?" She asked in wonder. The little boy giggled as he realized the butterfly he had captured. "My! It's beautiful!" Tenten complimented as she watched the butterfly fly away.

"Hee hee! Thank you Mommy!" Megumi giggled. "I love butterflies!" Megumi looked exactly like Neji did. His personality was Tenten's though, no doubt about it. "Auntie Sakura, where's Uncle Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled. "He's at home with Maya." Maya was her 4 month daughter. Looked just like Sakura, but with Sasuke's personality. Megumi pouted. "Did you want to see him for something?"

"Yes. He said he was going to help me practice my shuriken training." He sighed. "I guess he lied…."

"Don't say that! He always keeps his word!" Sakura looked off to the side. "Oh! See! Here he is now!"

Sure enough, the Uchiha, baby in his arms, walked up two the two women. "Hello Tenten, Megumi." He greeted. He handed Maya to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sakura."

"Hello Sasuke." Tenten greeted. "Didn't you promise my son that you would help him train?" She put her hands on her hips. "You kept your word, didn't you?"

Sasuke turned to Tenten and smirked. "Sure I did." Megumi came up and hugged his leg. "Hey, squirt." Sasuke greeted.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke!" Megumi greeted back. He looked at his mother. "Oh yeah, mommy?"

"Hm?"

"When's daddy coming back?" Sakura jumped. Sasuke jumped. Tenten jumped. The little boy cocked his head to the side. "He's coming home soon, right?"

Tenten plastered on a fake smile. "Of course he is! Now you go train to make him happy when he comes back, kay?"

Megumi nodded and walked off the Hyuga training grounds with his Uncle. Tenten lowered her head. "He really takes after his father, doesn't he?" Sakura said as she watched them. "When are you going to tell him?" She turned to Tenten. "Do you even know if he's coming back?" Tenten shook her head. Sakura gave her a serious look. "How can you just lie to him like that?"

Tenten lifted her head up. "It's not necessarily lying. He might come back." She cupped her hands. "You never know… you never know…" She chuckled. "I am really hopeless, aren't I?"

Sakura shook her head. "No you aren't. You're just worried." She looked down at Maya. "People worry about the one's they love. You know it's normal."

Tenten smiled. "You should know." Sakura smiled back.

* * *

Tenten sat on her bed and she held her son as he cried. The rain was pouring and the thunder was booming. "...he didn't go...he didn't.." He cried. 

She hugged him and sang to him. "Hush little baby, don't you cry...Mommy's going to hold you as you cry..." The thunder boomed.

_It's been 3 years Neji...and I still can't believe you're gone._

* * *

**The end!**

**Thank you Raelyn for the correction! ;)**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
